<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Alone by estroberikeyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949025">Not Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/estroberikeyk/pseuds/estroberikeyk'>estroberikeyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Pancakes, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/estroberikeyk/pseuds/estroberikeyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo away from home, Tsukishima missing his boyfriends, Akaashi tending to him and a heavy storm outside that made it more difficult for all of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The roaring storm outside filled the silence of the room; Tsukishima sat cross legged on the bed, frowning as he tapped the laptop frustratingly. Akaashi was beside him, chuckling a bit and helping Tsukishima to calm down before he could break the only technology they have aside from their phone. He put his arm around the blonde's shoulders, who is still not down grunting, and took the laptop away from his hand, "Let me, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei just huffed, buried himself in Akaashi's neck, "Fine, whatever." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latter smiled and patted his shoulder and checked what seemed to go wrong in their laptop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the internet connection is bad. Tsukishima was trying to reach Kuroo by video chat but the screen just kept on freezing and loading. Akaashi moved his gaze towards the window and he can see the rain is still pouring hard, no signs of it stopping soon, or having a stable connection anytime soon also. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, started to work wonders at the laptop, trying his best to find ways to contact Kuroo and Bokuto in this storm. They are probably having the same problem right now, but more chaotic. Just imagining them screaming to the laptop screen and panic made him giggle from the inside. Originally, the four of them lived in the same apartment, but work duties happened that they need to be away for a couple of days. Fortunately, both stayed in the same rental apartment temporarily, their work doesn't seem too far from each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him more or less thirty minutes to finally see a blurry pair of faces that have silver and black hair. Akaashi can only sigh in relief, all his hardships for this technology worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"AK--- SHI-- AT--- YOU?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ca-- ou-- us?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if awakened, Tsukishima suddenly jumped just by hearing the familiar voice. Akaashi shook his head, "No, I can't understand you guys. But are you okay?" He asked, Tsukishima didn't say anything but desperately peeking through the camera to see them, no complains even when all he saw was a very blurry video of the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"WHA--- A--- AT?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kei-- can't--- stand-- too--" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a moment, I'll type it in the chat." Akaashi's fingers were quick to type in the messages he cannot say in the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A. Keiji: Are you guys okay? Have enough food?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>K.Tetsuro: Yeah! Thankfully there's still some eggs and few instant noodles left. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>B. Koutarou: AKAASHI I MISS YOUUU</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Tsukishima snorted beside him, "I can hear Bo's voice with that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi laughed, actually hearing it too subconsciously, "Right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the blonde's arm around him, snuggling closer to feel some warmth. It is getting cold even though the air conditioner isn't on, so he wrapped his left arm around Tsukishima's waist while his right hand continued to type. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell them I said hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>K. Tetsuro: HEY NO FLIRTING IN FRONT OF CAMERA</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>B. Koutarou: AKAASHI I WANT SOME HUGS TOO TT^TT</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A. Keiji: Kei said hi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>K. Tetsuro: OMG KEI HELLOOOO &lt;3 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their laughs and giggles didn't last long when a thunder suddenly roared outside, cutting off the camera and displaying a huge 'reconnecting' on the screen, followed by the 'please connect to the internet' that made Tsukishima frown once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi sighed and closed the laptop, "Well, at least we tried. That's the best it could do." He moved a bit away from Kei, placing the laptop down on their bedside table. When he turned back, he saw the blonde still frowning while hugging a pillow, his glasses long gone on his nose, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, probably frustrated about the sudden end of the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kei…" Akaashi called him sweetly, knowing very well what Tsukishima needed in times like this where he's missing his boyfriend. It wasn't the first time this happened, actually it happened every time Kuroo needed to go away for work and it's either him or Bokuto that tends to him. He might not seem like it, but Tsukishima is a clingy type of person, no matter how many times he tried to keep it lowkey, it shows a few seconds later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you hungry? Do you want some food? Chocolate?" He asked, Akaashi's hand slowly brushing against the soft blonde locks. A weakness of the latter that no one knew except for them and his long time best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keiji, it's ten in the evening." He answered confused, but still had a pinch of amusement in his eyes. Akaashi smiled and slightly tugged the other's arm for him to get up, "So? Is there a time for food?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want pancakes, then." Tsukishima said, challenging him. Akaashi grinned in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"With strawberries?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei nodded, "With strawberries."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few minutes, they found themselves fooling around their small kitchen. Flour scattered everywhere on their small dining table and counter, egg shells that didn't reach the trash can, dirty bowls and spoons that piled up in the sink, and a bowl of cleaned strawberry was the only decent thing on the table. Akaashi was the one flipping the pancakes, Kei had his arms around his waist, nuzzling on his neck and sniffing the mixed scent of Akaashi's faded perfume and delicious pancakes. The sound of pouring rain and thunders were completely blocked with their laughs and hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's take a picture and send it to them later." Keiji chuckled and pulled out his phone, smudging it with flour as he unlocked it. Kei just laughed and posed with Keiji with the pancakes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     boyfriends ♡ group chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Keiji: This will be sent late because of the signal but</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Keiji: We made pancakes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Keiji: [attached photo]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sent." Akaashi turned his phone to silent mode, feeling the waves of late messages after it. His gaze went back to Tsukishima who is already eating the beautifully decorated strawberry pancakes. He looked so adorable that he can not help but to smile as he sat beside him, "Tastes good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei nodded, "Delicious. Thank you, Keiji." He smiled, getting a slice of pancake in his fork and giving it to Akaashi, "Here. Say 'ah'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latter laughed, "I'm not a kid." He said but opened his mouth and gladly welcomed the sweetness of pancakes in his tongue. Delicious, indeed. They spent the next hour talking about what to clean in their apartment, what for breakfast tomorrow, who will cook lunch, what to do after the raging storm is done. After eating, Kei volunteered to wash the dishes and Akaashi said his thank you with a peck on his lips before stepping into the shower to have a warm night bath. When he stepped out, Kei was already in his robe, waiting for his turn in the bath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kei's turn to give Akaashi a kiss on the lips before having a shower. The latter just chuckled and played with his phone while he waited inside their room. There were lots of messages from Kuroo and Bokuto as expected, he just shook his head and laughed as he read their texts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     boyfriends ♡ group chat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Kou: NOT FAIR. I WANT IT TOOO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Tetsu: I MISS YOU TWO MORE NOW. HOW COULD YOU??? ;----;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Kou: BRO LETS MAKE SOME PANCAKES TOO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Kou: IM HUNGRY</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Tetsu: SURE BRO. LETS GO IN THE KITCHEN</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi was chuckling as he typed in his reply, not even frustrated to the fact that it took him two or three minutes for his message to be sent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Keiji: Don't burn your kitchen, you two</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Keiji: And don't waste food for god's sake</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes later, he received a new message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Kou: TOO LATE</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Kou: [attached photo]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi burst into laughter the moment he saw the picture. It was a picture of both Kuroo and Bokuto wearing sunglasses, flour filled their cheeks and neck, and on their hand was a plate of undercooked pancakes, and still they both look so proud of their work. God, they look so stupid and adorable. He was too busy that he didn't realize Tsukishima was already on his back to peek on his phone, smiling to the picture of the two idiots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That looks horrible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi jumped to his seat as he heard Kei's voice, but his eyes started to get soft as he saw him, "You surprised me. And yes, that really looks horrible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a moment." Tsukishima reached for his phone also, probably to chat with them. It was proven true when Akaashi's phone vibrated with a new notification. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Kei: that looks inedible</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Kei: I will be glad to attend your funeral</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keiji snickered at his message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Tetsu: MOONSHINE I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE BUT I'M NOT DYING</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Tetsu: well except if you... you know ; )</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     Kei: pervert</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>    Tetsu: KEI????</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up cuddling on the bed, phone in both hands as they giggled to their boyfriend's texts. Though it is fun, nothing beats when the other boys are actually here. Their big bed actually felt a bit empty and cold with the four of them incomplete. And it didn't escape Akaashi's senses, putting down his phone and snatching his, he was about to protest when he felt Akaashi's lips on him. Unlike their earlier playful and quick pecks, this one was more intimate and gentle. The latter's hand was ticklish, slightly brushing on his thin pajamas that sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't like Kuroo's teasing nor Bokuto's sweet kiss, but it still melts him anyway. And that's fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute of that breathless kiss, Tsukishima stared at Akaashi who just gave him a smile. He hugged him close, lights out and the muffled sounds of rain can only be heard, but in Kei's ears, he can also hear the sound of Akaashi's heart beating as he holds him gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am here, Kei." Keiji whispered in his ear, loving the way his voice instantly calmed him down, "You're not alone." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei nodded slightly on his chest, "Yes. Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a gentle kiss on his forehead then the familiar slender fingers playing with his hair, "Let's sleep now. I won't go anywhere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kei hums, "What about the group chat?" He asked as he got a glimpse of their phones non-stop vibrating in the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, let them be." Keiji laughed lowly and hugged Kei tighter. "We'll greet them in the morning when the sun's up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If, the sun is up by tomorrow." Kei joke, which made the latter chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." But Akaashi just closed his eyes, "Let's decide by then. But for now, let's get some rest," He took a deep breath before whispering, "Good night, Kei."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute or two later, finally Kei mumbled, "Good night, Keiji."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>